Blind Date
by MiniKirby123
Summary: When Amu gets left heartbroken by Tadase, Utau decides to do something about it... Fluff ensues! ONE SHOT.


_**~* BLIND DATE *~**_

Amu groaned again, trying to squirm her way out of Utau's grip while trying to stop herself from being dragged out the door. "Oh, come ON! I don't need this! Not after last time!" she pleaded, cringing slightly the memory, trying to loosen and pry off the fingers that were giving her a bruise and cutting off all circulation to her arm. Utau stopped and turned to her.

"You don't need this?" she asked sweetly. Amu froze. Sure, she _sounded_ fine, but those violet eyes buried hidden emotions and methods of murder and torture that Amu couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend. "You don't_need_ this?" she asked, her voice getting louder and louder with each word as she gestured to the shops lining the street. Amu sighed, and prepared her ears for the barrage that was to come. "Excuuuse ME Amu for trying to knock you out of your stupor! I'm sorry for trying to get you out of your moping horrible half dead zombie state and trying to get you back to the Amu we all know and love!" she cried angrily, her voice slowly rising higher and higher until she sounded like a chipmunk. Suddenly she broke down, tears in her eyes and her face red. "Ever since Tadase dumped you, you've been crawling around the house and mourning like he was DEAD or something!"

Amu instantly felt bad. Even though she knew it was probably another one of Utau's ploys, she couldn't help but give in. "Aww… Utau…" she sighed, knowing she would regret this. "Fine, fine, I'll go along with it." she said, helping her friend to her feet.

"You will?" the blonde asked, her voice filled with hope and happiness, eyes glistening.

Amu sighed again, mentally preparing herself for the hours of sheer torture and agony that was about to come crashing down on her. "Yes, yes I will." She said, already regretting her decision as Utau whooped in joy and dragged her away to the nearest store, piling her arms high with clothes for her to try on.

**FLASHBACK**

_Amu glanced at her watch for what seemed like the billionth time that night, shivering slightly as she watched the seconds steadily tick by as her coat danced in the cold bitter wind that was biting into her legs. It was eleven o' clock already, and her boyfriend of two years, Tadase, still hadn't shown up. She had been waiting for him for about three long, freezing hours already and he hadn't shown. Not a call, not a text, nothing. Amu thought over what had happened recently. Had she done something wrong? Did she make him mad or did something happen to him? Freaking out a bit, she sat down on a small corner chair, trying to get a bit more warmth, ad pulled out her phone. With trembling fingers, she texted him._

'_Hey, where r u?' she asked, pressing send while trying to hold back some sneezes. She waited patiently for a reply, and after ten minutes which felt like eternity to her, her phone beeped, signalling that she got one. Happily, she opened the message, hoping to see an apology or at least something nice. All she got were two succinct words that sent her world crashing down around her._

'_we're done.' _

_Amu dropped her phone, shattering it on the pavement, but she was too shocked to care. She stood up shakily and, bundling her coat in her fist in anger and sadness, tried desperately to choke back an oncoming sob. She couldn't cry here. She just couldn't. Who knows what the male population of this street would think? Holding onto the chair for support, she steadied herself before hailing a taxi and heading to the flat she shared with him, just trying to find some answers for the heart break that had come out of the blue. The taxi driver, seeing her heartbroken and totally devastated, reached out to her. They had a discussion, and hearing everything that was going on in her life, he decided to let her ride free of charge. In hindsight, that was probably the highlight of her night. _

_Arriving at the small flat they shared, Amu climbed the steps to the top and unlocked the front door with her keys before riding the elevator to her floor and walking to their room. Spotting her stuff in front of the door, she felt her heart absolutely shatter. SO he really did want to end it, huh? Amu was tempted to just pick her stuff up and run, but instead her eyes hardened as she decided she really needed some answers. She thought she heard sounds but dismissed them as her muddled imagination, and opened the door without a second thought. The sight that graced her eyes stomped all over her already shattered heart. _

_Tadase was there, shirtless, and a girl was under him in nothing but her bra and panties. They were moaning together, but thank God they hadn't gotten really serious yet. Storming in, Amu picked up a glass of wine that they had obviously been drinking and threw it over the both of them, making them both turn in surprise and shock. _

"_Tadase…" the girl began awkwardly. "Who is this?" she asked, looking at him, her blue eyes fluttering, coated in makeup and fake eyelashes._

"_Uhh…" Tadase managed out sheepishly as he looked at Amu._

"_Oh, nothing. I'm just her girlfriend." Amu responded, pouring herself another glass and drinking it._

_Tadase glared daggers at her. "You're not my girlfriend. I broke up with you." He said venomously, standing up. _

"_Oh, with what. A text?" Amu spat, drinking another glass before kicking him in the nuts. She was surprised to find that he had any. "Oh, and don't even think about him. He's a cheating, cowardly low life that has no respect for others and thinks only of himself." She said happily to the girl before going over to the cupboard and pulling out a shoebox where Tadase kept his 'secret' stash that he spent on alcohol and cigarettes. Tadase rolled over on the ground in pain, grabbing his nether regions in agony. _

"_Serves you right." Amu sneered. The alcohol was definitely kicking in now. Looking through the box, she smiled at it happily and tucked it into her coat before, almost as a second thought, ripped the necklace from around her neck and threw it to the ground in front of him. "Your precious trinkets you can force onto the slut over there." She growled, before walking away. "Thanks for packing by the way!" she taunted in an almost sing song voice, grabbing her suitcase and entering the escalator, walking away from her room, her life, and effectively leaving everything behind. _

_Dashing down the steps, her pink suitcase clattered down after her. She tried to stay as strong as she could for as long as possible, but with every step she took, she could feel the tears brimming. Eventually, just as she got out of site of the building, she collapsed, still not letting herself cry. She reached into the pocket for her phone only to remember she had left it behind, shattered and unable to be fixed. Just like her heart. She sobbed once before she forced everything back and made it to the public phone, feeling as if her legs were going to give out on her with every step. She made it though, and leaned against the wall as she shakily dialled the number._

_They picked up on the third ring._

"_Hello?" a female voice yawned, obviously having just woken up. Amu glanced at her watch again, realising it was almost midnight._

"_U-Utau?" she whispered, her voice cracking. _

"… _Amu?" the voice replied, momentarily stunned. _

"_I… He… Tadase…" she managed out before she broke down._

"_Oh my god! AMU HOLD ON!" the voice screeched into the phone before hanging up. Amu just sat on the floor and cried, her sobs echoing into the quiet night, ringing around alleyways and slipping through open windows. It wasn't long before Utau turned up, her sleek black Porsche pulling up at the curb. The blonde literally jumped out of the car and ran over to Amu, picking her up gently. By then, Amu had pretty much cried herself out._

"_Amu… What happened? I'M GONNA BEAT HIM SENSELESS!" she screamed angrily upon seeing the state her friend was in._

"_Utau… Don't. I already gave him what he deserved." She said, shakily standing up and tottering over to the car before collapsing in the seat, the door to which Utau had thoughtfully opened. Utau walked over and helped her in, buckling her seatbelt before taking her place in the driver's seat. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked, pulling out of the curb, rage still evident in her eyes._

"_Well… I kind of stole his money and… let's just say that he may have some reproductive issues in the future." Amu smiled, watching as Utau cracked up, eyes tearing up in laughter._

"_Alright, alright. But you still owe me a story." She demanded, turning around in her seat at a red light. Amu nodded sadly before spilling her story of the worse night of her life._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Amu groaned, collapsing on the plush chair in Utau's house, glad for once in her life that it was so lavish and soft. Slipping of her shoes, she clenched her toes and cracked them, before placing them on the couch in front of her and sighing in relief. The past three hours had passed in a flurry of dresses and hair dos – enough to last the poor pinkette a lifetime. Yawning, she settled back on the couch and was about to place her head down for a short nap when Utau dragged her off.

"Oh, NO YOU DON'T!" she screeched in her ear, making the already groggy Amu totally disorientated. When she finally regained her sense of direction, she sat up, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I thought we already got a dress, Utau." She managed out through gritted teeth, hoping that the other girl would just let her lie down and sleep while trying to suppress the urge to punch the blonde in the face.

"Well, I can't very well let you mess up that absolutely amazing hairstyle by sleeping on it! I mean, have you _seen _your bed hair?!" she asked waving her hands around for emphasis. . "Anyway, we haven't even truly begun yet. There's still your make-up, and your shoes and everything else!" Utau crowed, rubbing her hands in glee like a teen who was just told that they were giving each other makeovers. She began to ramble on, seemingly happy at the state of suffering her friend was in, or just totally oblivious to it. Amu's head shot up in a second.

"What. Did. You. Just. SAY?" she asked, standing up and glaring deep into Utau's violet eyes with her amber ones. "You mean that you just took me to buy a dress for what, three hours, and now you're telling me I have to cake my face with make-up?!" she asked in rage. She detested that stuff. It felt heavy, and weird, and just gross on your face in general. The most annoying bit was having to actually wash it off.

Ever since she was little, she never had a good impression of make-up because of the 'vanilla girls' as she called them – their makeup was so thickly applied, it was almost like the icing on a cake, and you could practically scrape it off with a spoon. They started using that vile stuff in Year 3, and it just got progressively worse and worse until they applied wrappings of rouge, layers of lipstick, and piled on the perfume, half of it going in the air around them. Every time you walked past them, it was like walking through a flower bomb. It made your eyes water and your nose run, so you came out the other side looking like you'd been sick for a week. The worst part? They thought they were pretty, and spent most of their highschool life being absolute whores.

Amu shuddered at the memory.

"I WILL NOT wear that horrible gunk!"

Utau's head turned towards her slowly; so slowly Amu could practically hear it clicking along. "You won't… wear it?" she asked, watching her with those piercing purple eyes. They flashed menacingly. "Well then, I guess I'll have to force you!" she said cheerfully, but it was so faked it sounded terrifying.

Amu's amber eyes widened, as she slowly backed away. "No, Utau. NO!" she cried, as she held her hands out in front of her, trying to keep her away, but in her own attempts, she didn't watch where she was going, falling into a chair.

"HA!" Utau laughed, dancing in glee. Amu was totally confused until she tried to stand up, and felt the shackles around her wrist. Looking down, she noticed she'd been practically locked to the chair.

"UTAU! WHAT THE HELL!?" she screamed in both anger and rage. Utau just laughed.

"I'm your best _friend, _genius. I set all this up. Now close your eyes and it'll all be over." She said, leaning forward with the powder brush in her hands.

Amu squeezed her eyes shut, praying to God that it would be, as her best friend said, over soon. Utau started first with the powder, which, after a lot of sneezing and rubbing of noses, was successfully applied. Next came the eye shadow, which went without a hitch. The lipstick was fine also, but it did somehow get on Amu's teeth a bit. The main problem was the mascara. Utau applied it flawlessly, but Amu blinked and forgot, rubbing her eye. This smeared it everywhere, making Amu look somewhat like a panda. Groaning, she began to tear up because it was all getting in her eyes, and Utau had to reapply everything in the end.

Finally, it was finished. The horrible weapons of mass beautification were put down. Utau handed Amu a mirror.

"TA DA!" she said happily, and Amu's jaw dropped. She looked beautiful.

"U-Utau… Thank you." She said, speechless. Utau smiled smugly.

"We're not finished just yet."

"What."

"You need to wear the dress!"

"… Fine."

Begrudgingly, Amu slipped on the dress and changed into the sparkly high-heeled monstrosities that Utau had picked out.

"I'm done." She groaned, pushing open the door as she tried not to fall over. "I HATE high-heels." She growled, holding onto the bench for support. Utau, meanwhile, was watching on, proud of her work.

"You look amazing, if I do say so myself." She smirked, before glancing at the clock. "Well, no time to dawdle! He's probably waiting!" she exclaimed, grabbing Amu by the arm and pulling her at the door. Amu sighed, hoping to god that she hadn't picked some random creeper.

**~LATER, AT THE RESTAURANT…~**

Utau pulled up, phone in hand as she quickly set Amu to speed dial. Amu stumbled out, almost falling face first onto the pavement. She paused, turning back to Utau almost pleadingly. Utau didn't even glance up. "Well, go get him!" she said, motioning to the restaurant.

"What? You're not coming?" asked a puzzled Amu, the pinkette totally clueless. Utau just gave her a look.

"Amu. This is your DATE. I am NOT going to be the third wheel. Now have fun!" she called in a sing song voice as she drove away.

Amu sighed, mentally asking herself over and over again why she'd agreed to this in the first place. Clutching her handbag to her chest, to hobbled over to the door, glancing around the restaurant for whomever she was supposed to meet. Utau had told her that he would be "Tall, Handsome and Blue-haired." So that's what Amu looked for. Confused, she decided to head further in, possibly to get a better look at her surroundings. In fact, she was _so _focused on said surroundings that she didn't notice the person right in front of her, and promptly walked straight into them.

"Argh! I'm so… sorry…" she mumbled, in awe of the person she had crashed into. He fit the checklist: he was tall, probably a head or even two taller than her; he was blue-haired, but handsome? No friggin way. He was drop-dead gorgeous. Blue-haired man smirked.

"Like what you see, Amu?" he teased, sapphire orbs meeting her honey ones. Amu snapped her jaw shut quickly, feeling the heated blush rise to her cheeks.

"Pff. As if. And how do you know my name, perv?" she asked, feigning lack of interest.

"I'm your date." He explained, one eye brow raised. Amu sighed, before plopping down in the seat opposite him.

"Let's get this over with. What's your name?"

"Ikuto. And whatever do you mean, strawberry?" he asked in his deep, velvety voice.

"I can tell you don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, and that this is going to be a train wreck. And who said you could call me that?!" Amu exclaimed, getting annoyed at his cockiness.

"Really now, strawberry? You sure you don't want to be here? Your flaming cheeks say otherwise." He replied smoothly, reaching over the table and prodding her cheek with one, long, elegant finger.

Amu screamed very loudly, before slapping her hand over her mouth as they earned some weird stares from some of the couples at surrounding tables. Ikuto laughed, and Amu simply glared.

"What kind of move was that?!" she hissed, annoyed as she bopped him on the head with her fist. Ikuto pouted childishly, rubbing his head in fake hurt

"Ow! How could you?" he mumbled like a kid, earning a smile from Amu. Unsurprisingly, as soon as he saw that she wasn't mad anymore, he brightened back up. The rest of the night passed in a blur of laughter, embarrassment, and general good times. She had, amazingly, discovered that she'd actually enjoyed it.

After dinner, they exited the restaurant into the cool night air, Ikuto with his hands in his pockets, a small black case strapped to his back, and Amu playing with her fingers. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, both of them content and not having anything really to say to the other. They let their minds wander, and their feet take them anywhere. Somewhere along the way, Amu found Ikuto's hand intertwined in hers and, instead of complaining and pulling away, simply let it be, blushing furiously. It actually felt good there. Like a missing piece of a puzzle, they fit together perfectly, like a match made in heaven.

Eventually, they found themselves at the front of a park. Ikuto glanced up, a smirk adorning his lips. "Well, look where we are." Amu was baffled.

"Do you come here often?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. Come on." He replied, grabbing her hand suddenly and pulling her along. Amu let out a yelp of surprise, before regaining her composure and running after him. He led her through the moonlit trees and winding paths to a pagoda which was in the very centre of the entire place. Amu gasped. It looked absolutely amazing. There were fairy lights strung everywhere, and the moon caught everything at a perfect angle… It was breathtaking. Ikuto stood by her side. "Amazing, isn't it?" he asked her, and Amu could only nod in response.

She was still drinking everything in when there was an experimental twang from beside her. Whirling around, Amu gave herself serious whiplash, and she groaned in response before forcing her stinging eyes back open to see the silhouette of Ikuto standing there holding… A violin? He placed the bow to the strings again with perfect poise, and began to play.

The sound… It was nothing like Amu had ever heard before. The sound was sad, yet happy, sweet, yet bitter, and told endless tales of beauty, peace, wonder, hope, rejection, and loss. It was everything all melded into one, indescribably beautiful peace. The music emanated from Ikuto's violin, his graceful movements seeming so fluid that it was almost not _human_. There was something about the music that danced, that breathed, that made it seem _alive_. It soared up, up, up into the still night air, whirling and twirling into endless space. It was positively beautiful, and Amu was finding it hard to believe that this was being created by Ikuto himself.

The song ended all too soon, as the final pull of the bow sung out a last, wavering note before Ikuto removed the bow from its partner and stashed them away. Amu was still living in the shadow of the dream trying to retain the beauty for as long as she could. When she was ready, she opened her eyes as the last fragments slipped away. Standing up, she walked over to the waiting Ikuto before she finally came back to all her senses. Amu took a deep breath.

"OH MY GOD IKUTO! THAT WAS SO GOOD! WHY DON'T YOU JOIN A BAND I MEAN SERIOUSLY?!" she began, waving her arms around for emphasis. "That was AMAZING! It was one of the best things I've ever heard, literally honey to my ears! Where did you learn it? How can you be so good? It's insane! You have to showcase your ta-"

Ikuto cut her off with a kiss. It was soft and sweet, and expressed all his feelings in a few simple seconds.

"You talk too much." he murmured, smirking. Amu just blushed furiously, smiling at him_, _before delving in for another kiss.

* * *

Loha~! Mini here.

Sorry to my readers [if there are still any left D:] that have been waiting on me!

So, basically, some of you will remember that kind of mini contest thingy I had up on the Christmas Oneshot - Mistletoe! This is the promised story to sanjana tsukiyomi black, who actually guessed my age correctly. She requested Amu and Ikuto on a blind date, and I FINALLY FINISHED IT [Any typos are probably because I was writing it at night.]! :D Best wishes to you!

Anyway, due to school and various other reasons [one of them being writer's block] I most likely will not be updating any time soon. Apologies to whoever's left!

Signing out!

MiniKirby123.


End file.
